Tell Me What You Want
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Different scenarios, where our favorite couple finds themselves in semi public places, pleasuring each other...pure smut...don't like, don't read!
1. Beach

**Title**: Tell Me What You Want

**Author**: calleigh4ever

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Castle/Beckett

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

**Author's Note**: Very graphic!

* * *

„Castle, what are you doing?" she blurted out rather loudly, making some people turn their heads their way to see what was going on.

They were at the Hamptons, but tired of staying inside all the time. What they needed was fresh air and people around them so they would be able to keep their fingers off of each other for longer than five minutes. This was proving to be really hard, since they didn't seem to be able to keep their hands to themselves.

He took her hand, leading her to several large rocks along the beach, pressing her against them with his body, his mouth finding hers immediately. Groaning into each others mouths their hands clasped desperately onto the others body, missing the feeling of skin to skin contact already after not even an hour outside.

„Kate, I need you!" he mumbled between kisses, teeth finding her earlobe, biting down gently. „Fuck, Castle, you have no idea, what you do to me, do you?" she panted into his neck, taking his hand, guiding it to the hem of her skirt, letting him feel her wetness already pooling there.

Looking over his shoulder she could still see people walking by, but being too turned on, the fact that they could be seen didn't even register with her.

His fingers started to move over her skirt, making her quirm at his touch. Inching higher and higher, his fingers soon found her wetness, his brain comprehending that she wasn't wearing any underwear just as his fingers slipped into her wet heat.

Moaning loudly, Kate ground her hips into his hand, making his palm hit her at just the right angle. „Fuck Castle! More! I need to come so bad!" Kate sobbed into his shoulder.

"You like that Kate? Being watched by strangers? Doing this in public, having my fingers inside you this deep? Kate panted really hard, grinding her hips into him even more.

„Tell me what you want Kate! Tell me, what you want me to do to you!" feeling her walls begin to flutter around his fingers, he knew she was really close and slowed down. „Tell me what you want Kate, or I'll stop!" he whispered into her ear.

„Make me...Castle...come...make me come!" she stuttered into his shoulder biting hard, as his fingers sped up again, but not as fast as she wanted him to go. „Castle, harder! Oh please!"

Finally having heared her say what he wanted to hear, his fingers sped up even more, curling them deep inside her, finding her magic spot. Her body arched into his, her fingers clutching at his shoulders for support, whole body shaking, as she came undone. Panting heavily, her body fell against his, needing his arms around her for support. Her lips finding his neck, sucking lightly, as she caught her breath again.

When she had recovered enough again to take in her surroundings it registered with her where they had just done that. Hitting his shoulder, she nearly shouted at him „I can't believe what you just did to me. In freaking public no less! Have you lost your mind Castle? You are so going to pay for this!"

Storming off, on still wobbly legs, into the direction of his beach house, she completely missed his smirk and his muttered „I can't wait!"

* * *

Prompt was:

Semi-public finger-fucking, dirty talk


	2. Office

"Women do most delight in revenge." ~ Sir Thomas Browne

* * *

**Previously:**

_When she had recovered enough again to take in her surroundings it registered with her where they had just done that. Hitting his shoulder, she nearly shouted at him „I can't believe what you just did to me. In freaking public no less! Have you lost your mind Castle? You are so going to pay for this!"_

_Storming off, on still wobbly legs, into the direction of his beach house, she completely missed his smirk and his muttered „I can't wait!"_

* * *

**Kate POV:**

Five weeks later the couple had gone back to the city. Kate had not again mentioned getting her revenge on Castle for his behaviour on the beach, since she wanted to ctach him by total surprise once she got her revenge on him.

Every day that passed by, Kates' threat of revenge got more and more to the back of Castles' mind.

Kate had taken to checking Castle's schedule regularly, so she could find the perfect time to get back at him for publically making her come. One day she found a new appointment in his calendar and she just knew this would work perfectly for her plan and leave Castle breathless. The only thing she was worried about was, if her little evil scheme would leave Castle afraid of ever pulling a stunt like he had at the beach ever again or if he would see it as her playing along rather than revenge and enjoy it more than anything they had ever done.

* * *

**Castle POV:**

„Where did Kate go?" he wondered as the doorbell rung. He wasn't really worried about her, since he knew she could take care of herself, but she hadn't told him that she was leaving and he would have preferred a goodbye kiss from her rather than nothing.

As he opened the door, He groaned silently, wishing this meeting was over already. It was never a good sign when Paula and Gina both wanted to meet with him. Especially when they wanted to meet with him in his own home, since he couldn't just leave in the middle of the meeting if it got particularly bad. They just knew him too well for his own good.

„Hi Paula, come in, Gina is already here, so we can get this over with as fast as we can please!" he greeted the woman outside his door. Leading the women into his office he offered them the seats in front of his desk, walking behind it, sitting down in his far more comfortable chair. He could sit in this chair for hours when he was writing without getting cramps and pains in his behind.

Scooting closer to his desk, so he could reach his laptop, he sighed audiably, wishing this meeting to be over already and Kate in his arms preferrably in their bed again.

Gina and Paula started talking about his upcoming book and Paula explained to him, that the reason for their meeting was, that they had to plan the upcoming promotional tour, where he would be spending time with his fans and signing their books.

„I would like for you to travel throughout the whole country this time!" Paula told him in a stern voice, more so telling than asking. „We just have to clear the cities with you, Rick! So how does starting in Los Angeles Sound to you? We figured you could move from the west coast to the east coast, concluding your tour here in New York."

Nodding absentmindedly, Rick gave his consent to the idea, hoping him saying yes to everything would make them leave more quickly. Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his ankle, sneaking inside his pantleg, making him jump and let out a startled yelp. Caughing to cover it up, he looked into the eyes of two very confused women, sitting opposite him.

„San Diego next, Rick? You can do a reading in the Barns & Noble there and another one the next day in the mall." Nodding his consent again, Rick tried to peek under the table, looking for the hand that had touched him, assuming it was Kate. His mind went directly to what he had done to her a couple of weeks ago at the beach and her promise of revenge.

Spreading his legs a little, so he could see under the table he spotted her brown hair, indicating that her head was moving closer to him. He could feel her hands gripping both his ankles, pulling his chair closer to the table, so if any of the other women in the room should chose to walk around the desk wouldn't be able to see her under there.

„Rick, next stop would be Phoenix!" Paula told him, not waiting for him to nod. He could feel Kate's hands inching higher and higher on his legs, until her fingers grazed his already almost painfully hard member, gripping onto him, her hand making a circular motion.

Slowly her hand found the zipper on his pants, opening it, reaching inside, licking her own lips, as her hand came into contact with his soft skin.

„Houston is also a very nice city for your booktour this time of the year. Not too hot there anymore. What do you think Rick?" nodding his consent again, he started to drift away, his overimaginative mind coming up with pictures of how Kate was looking under his desk, the mental image making his hips jerk up.

Not being able to listen to Paula and Gina anymore, Rick just tried to keep his face blank, nodding along to their words. Suddenly he felt a different sensation on his hardness. „Yes, yes!" he said rather enthusiastically. „Wow, you seem very excited about going to New Orleans, how come?" Gina asked suspiciously.

„What? Oh yeah...the houses...pretty old houses...amazing...city I mean!" he barely got out, trying to cover his excitement over Kates' lips around his manhood. He could feel her tongue finding his sensitive skin, treating him like ice cream, licking around his tip, occasionally taking the tip into her mouth again, sucking on it.

His mind completely blank he couldn't figure out why he was hearing voices talking about different cities and locations. „Memphis ...Tallahassee ... Barns & Noble ... Miami ... Starbucks ... Philadelphia ... bookstore ...!"

Bobbing his head with Kates' movements, all he still knew was, that he had to be as quiet as he could, no matter how good this felt. Gripping the edge of his desk, his knuckles turned white, as he tried not to jerk his hips too much, so he wouldn't hurt Kate. He could feel one of her hands encircling his shaft, while the other found his balls, kneading them gently.

Licking from his base to the tip, her hands followed the slick path her tonue left and started to pump him in time with her licks to his tip, bringing him very close to his breaking point. Opening his eyes again, when he didn't know he had closed them at one point, he almost let out a loud shriek, when he saw the two women still sitting in front of him, deep in discussion, thankfully not noticing him or the state he was in.

He was sure, that Kate could feel how close he was, as she doubled her efforts on him, pumping her hand as fast as she could on his shaft, her mouth sucking on him greedily, as if he was the water she needed after several days stranded in the desert.

Gripping his desk even more tightly, his hips raised, and he let out a deep groan as he released into her mouth,, feeling her swallow his come, as she licked his member clean.

„As we said in the beginning you would be concluding your tour here in New York. We thought that we could do three signings here, since this is your hometown and all your novels are placed here as well. This should be about a month of travelling for you and you are welcome to ask Kate to accompany you on the tour or parts of it, because we know we wouldn't be able to suffer through your incessant whining otherwise!" they both had to laugh at that, looking into the very blank face of Richard Castle.

„Ok, is that it? I'm not feeling too well and would love to lie down in bed for a while no!" he told them, not caring what all he had just said yes to his only concern getting Paula and Gina out as fast as possible so he could get Kate out from under the desk, dragging her into the bedroom and having his wicked way with her.

* * *

**So this one is for .Kate who wanted to see Kate getting her revenge on Castle... I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I'd be very happy to hear your thoughts on this chapter... :) Thank you for reading!**


	3. Movies

**Part 3**

* * *

**"Fasten your seat belts - it's going to be a bumpy night."**

- MARGO CHANNING (Bette Davis) in _All About Eve (1950)_

* * *

„Rick, take me to the movies!" Kate half demanded half asked her boyfriend of several months now. He looked at her surprised, since they had decided before that they would spend a quiet evening in and not go out.

„Ok, what do you want to see Kate? Anything in particular?" Rick wanted to know, happy that Kate wanted to go out with him. Even after several months he was still in awe that they were together and she was asking him on a date. Who was he to tell her no?

Once at the movie theater, Kate got the tickets, telling Castle to go buy some drinks, as she wanted to keep the movie a surprise für him or rather didn't yet want him to know, that she didn't care what movie they were going to watch. She only cared that it was a long movie, and more importantly that the back row was empty besides them.

When she went further inside she could see Castle walking back to her, his arms full of drinks, popcorn and wine gums. She had to grin, thinking that he sometimes still was a little boy at heart.

Taking his hand, she led him to cinema number 4, looking at their tickets to see which seats were theirs exactly. Pulling him up the stairs, she sat down in her seat, indicating for Castle to sit next to her. Once his arms were completely free, he put one arm around Kate, pulling her to him, tenderly kissing her temple. He could hear her sigh in contentment as she snuggled closer to him, reaching for his hand, entangling their fingers with each other.

„So Kate, what movie are we watching?" he tried again to find out. He could feel and hear her chuckling quietly „Oh Rick, I won't tell you, but I can guarantee you, that you will love it!" she replied mysteriously.

Kate noticed that there weren't many people in the theater when the lights began to darken and the movie was about to start. Three rows ahead of them were the closest other people were seated.

Ten minutes into the movie, Rick still couldn't figure out what they were watching and most importantly why. „Kaaaaate, this movie is so boring, why did you want to see this? We could have done much more entertaining things at home!" he whispered into her ear.

„Are you sure that it would be really more entertaining at home Rick?" Kate whispered back suggestively, leaning closer and letting her lips graze his ear while she was talking. „Maybe you will find a way to make it more interesting here!" Letting her hand find his leg, she started caressing him, while snuggling closer to his body.

Finally understanding where this was going, Rick descided to take the iniciative and not let Kate get the upper hand in the game she was obviously playing. Removing her hand from his leg, he let his hand find her leg, for the first time really noticing that she was wearing a skirt today due to the heat. Normally she would just wear shorts, but the skirt told him, that she had planned this and it wasn't a spontaneous descision.

Finding the hem of her skirt with his fingers he slowly started pushing it upwards, while at the same time leaning in to find her mouth with his. Their lips connected in a heated kiss, mouths opening instantly, tongues mingling.

Rick could feel Kate shudder as his fingers glided higher and he skimmed over the inside of her leg on his way up. He could sense her opening her legs a little wider, giving him better access to where she wanted him and where he wanted to be.

Touching his fingers to her heat, he let his tumb find her bundle of nerves through her panties, moving it in a circular motion. Hearing her gasp, he pushed her skirt up higher, sliding off of his seat, kneeling in front of her, his lips finding her knee, kissing it tenderly, while never stopping the motion of his hand.

Her hands grabbed his head, fingers tangling in his hair, tugging him closer to where she needed him desperately. Obliging and moving closer to her center, he kissed his way up, letting his tongue taske her soft skin, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

As he was finally close enough to her heat, he removed his hand from her core, pushing her panties aside, diving in. His tongue darted out, licking her wet center from bottom to top, lingering for a short moment on her clit, adding a little more pressure, making her arch into him. One of her hands left his hair and flew up to her mouth, biting her knuckles to stifle the loud moan that was trying to escape her.

His tongue kept playing with her sensitive skin, driving into her as far as he could reach. He could feel her wetness increasing and her walls beginning to flutter, indicating that she was close. He knew that she needed a little bit more to push her over the edge, so he let his tongue find her clit again, his fingers reaching for her wetness, pushing inside. He couldn't supress a moan as he saw the ecstasy on her face, sending vibrations to her core.

This sent her over the edge, her eyes tightly shut, as she concentrated on being quiet, so they wouldn't be found out by the other people present in the cinema.

Gently bringing her down from her orgasm, Rick straightened up, still on his knees in front of her, his mouth searching for hers, letting her taste herself on his lips. „Wow, Rick, that was incredible!" she whispered once he had started kissing up her neck, leaving a glistening trail of a mixture of her wetness and his saliva on her skin, making her shiver again.

Pulling Rick up, she kissed him again soundly, letting her tongue play with his. Once their lips seperated again, he sat down in his own seat again, noticing that the movie had come to an end already, the lights starting to get brighter again.

„Come on, as pleasant as this was, I don't think I can return the favor right now. But I promise you, once we are back home I will give you the best night of your life Rick!"

Getting up, she started walking to the exit, but sensing that he wasn't following her. Turning around she saw him still sitting in his seat rather uncomfortable, his mouth open, staring after her. Grinning to herself, she winked at him and threw back over her shoulder „You coming, Castle?"

What she didn't hear was his muttered „Not yet! But very soon and so will you over and over again!" as he got up and rushed after her.

* * *

**I am a little unsure of this chapter. Please let me know what you think! And you can also leave me other (semi-) public scenarios that you would like to see these two in...**


	4. Café

„Kate, thank you for bringing me to this coffee shop. Usually we never just sit down and drink our coffee. This is really nice!" Rick smiled at Kate, nuzzling her hair with his nose, inhaling the mixture that smelled like coffee and her. 'You know Kate, I read something pretty interesting about coffee the other day. It was a quote actually. It said: 'Coffee has two virtues, it is wet and warm!' This reminded me so much of you. You are also always so wet and warm for me. And always so responsive!" He chuckled as he saw her shiver and the goose bumps erupt on her skin.

Suddenly Kate was glad that she had decided to wear a skirt today. From the way he was looking at her and the way his hand was gliding over her thigh she just knew where this would be going, making for a very interesting coffee time.

Suddenly, Rick seemed to understand why Kate had insisted they sit in the back of the coffee shop. Not many people were present at this time of the day, but their spot in the booth was a little bit more secluded than the tables at the front. Not being one to deny Kate anything, Rick let one of his hands find her leg, squeezing it lightly, while his other hand found the menu, pretending to be busy reading through it.

As the waitress made her way over to their table, Kate could feel Rick's hand purposefully move up higher on her thigh, looking for the place where her legs met. Kate could already feel herself react to his touch. She could feel goose bumps spreading over her skin, a shiver travelling through her whole body and a hot tingling feeling forming in her lower stomach at the same time.

At the questioning look of their waitress Rick took pitty on her and ordered another coffee for both of them, sparing Kate from having to speak and maybe accidentally revealing the breathlessness in her voice.

Once the waitress was gone again, his hands inched higher on her thigh still, finding the inside of her leg, where he could swear her skin was even softer than on the rest of her body. Soon his hand inched under her skirt, shifting closer and closer to the heat he could already feel at the juncture of her legs.

Soon the waitress came back, putting their coffees on the table. As soon as the first of the coffees was before them Rick inched higher, sliding his finger under the elastic of her panties, plunging into her.

Kate jumped at the sudden contact, drawing the attention of the waitress. "Mam, you alright? You looking a bit flushed there?!" the waitress asked her, concern lacing her voice. Kate burried her head in Rick's shoulder, nodding her head, face flushed with embarrassement.

Shaking her head, the waitress left them to continue working. Rick used the opportunity to start moving his fingers. first he just made a slow circling motion inside of her, leaving Kate arching for more. He could feel her hips trying to chase his hand and as she wasn't successful one of her hands found its way into her lap, gripping his hand, pulling desperately at it, trying to make him move in a way that would give her more friction.

Pulling the palm of her hand closer to her, she tried to make him press down onto her clit, but his hand wouldn't budge. "Castle...move!" she grumbled into his neck, leaving a slight lick over his skin, causing him to jump and therefore move his hand into her clit forcefully. "Kate...!" he grumbled "I could make you come in under a minute if I wanted, so don't pressure me here. Where is the fun in fast when it is so delightful to see you on edge?"

Huffing Kate found his ear, giving it a lick and then biting on it, she growled "Rick I need to come. If you let me come, I'll let you use the handcuffs at home and you can take all the time you want!" She knew she would regret this, but she was desperate for a release right now and not beyond begging. Seeing his eyes starting to twinkle with mischief, she knew she had him.

He started to slowly pump his fingers, never ceasing the circular his fingers were making inside of her. His palm pressed heavily onto her clit, elicting a delighted hum from her lips. As he felt her inner walls starting to tremble, he leaned closer, kissing her deeply to swallow the loud moans of ecstasy that were leaving her mouth.

Swirling his tongue against hers in the same motion, his fingers were making inside of her, he gently brought her down from her peak, leaving her panting, as her head fell onto his shoulder. Looking around they made sure, that nobody in the little café had noticed what they had been doing.

As he eased his fingers out of her again, she couldn't stop herself from taking his hand and bringing his wet fingers to her mouth, tasting herself on them. His mouth opened into a quiet 'O' as he had to catch his breath and had to shift due to his suddenly very tight pants.

Leaning in, she left a gently kiss on his lips, thanking him silently and at the same time giving him a little taste of herself on her tongue.

Ending the kiss, she pecked him on the nose, before grabbing her cup of coffee, drinking greedily from it.

As she looked over to him again, wondering why he wasn't drinking his coffee as well, she saw the satisfied smirk on his face, and then it suddenly dawned on her, what he had done. "Oh my god Castle, you are such an ass. You knew I would promise you something you wanted, if you'd torture me! I can't believe you did this!"

He quickly scooted away from her, his fingers gripping onto her handcuffs, catching her eye with them, as he slipped them discreetly into his pants pocket.

* * *

**Hey there, my lovely readers. I have to say I am a bit confused. This story has 28 Alerts, 21 people have marked it as a favorite and all I have are 21 reviews for 3 chapters?**

**I beg you guys, please leave reviews when you like the story, and even if you don't. It helps me a great deal to actually improve my writing, if you leave me a short note on what I did well on and what I could improve and how.**

**So please, review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
